


Pagan love song

by strawberriesapples



Category: I Dream of Jeannie
Genre: F/M, an 'alternate' Hawaii episode, because the actual ones were a waste of the actors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-11-28 17:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18211088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesapples/pseuds/strawberriesapples
Summary: What if Major Nelson had asked Jeannie to go to Hawaii with him?





	1. Chapter 1

\- Yeah, I wish I could've brought Jeannie...  
\- "Could have brought Jeannie"? That's like The Titanic bringing its own iceberg!  
\- Come on, Roger, you're exaggerating!  
\- I'm exaggerating? Didn't you see all those girls staring at us when we arrived? Can you imagine seeing them all at the beach in those two-pieces? Oooh!  
\- Yeah, well, don't forget we have work to do...  
\- I won't! And YOU should!  
\- What?  
\- Come on, Tony! We don't have to report until next week and most of it is done already! Will you let go of all that paper for a second?  
\- Perhaps you're right... Let's go to the beach for a while and then we can finish it.  
\- That's the spirit, my friend! Let's go!  
Major Nelson and Major Healey were in Hawaii to finish a report on American soil. That was their last stop and they could enjoy the Waikiki beach if they still had time. Major Nelson felt kind of bad about lying to Jeannie again but if she decided to help him in her own little way, he'd be in trouble. Again. Especially because Dr Bellows was also there to "enjoy his days off" (meaning, "to watch him").  
But now, being in Honolulu under the sun and about to rest and relax, he thought about her, and how it could be fun if she were here. As long as she kept... "quiet". Hmm.  
\- Just a minute, Roge.  
\- What? Don't tell me you've changed your mind!  
\- No… you know what? If you want to go, just go. I'll be right behind you.  
\- Tony, we can finish work later!  
\- I know! I'm not going to finish work now.  
\- Whatever. I'll see you in a few minutes, then.  
\- Yeah.  
Major Healey left and Major Nelson stayed in the elevator. Making sure that no one was looking, he concentrated and called:  
\- Jeannie!  
She appeared right before him, smiling.  
\- You called, Master?  
It took her a minute to realize he wasn't – well, they weren't in the North Pole.  
\- Hi.  
\- Master! This does not look like the North Pole! – she looked outside – It looks like… Hawaii!  
\- I know, I know and I'm sorry to have deceived you again.  
\- Uhrgh!  
She was angry. He probably needed her help and had no other way out but to call her! Well, he could get out of trouble on his own, she wasn't going to…  
\- Calm down! Please!  
\- How could you, Master?  
\- Well, if you decided to help me somehow, I would have to make another excuse up for Dr Bellows again and I really didn't come here for that.  
\- You came here to rest and relax and have fun without me! – she pouted.  
\- I came here to finish a project! And then to rest and relax.  
\- Oh!  
\- But… I thought about it and… uh… well, as long as you keep your business to yourself and don't interfere with my work…  
\- I can stay?  
\- Yes.  
\- To rest and relax and have fun with you?  
\- Yes. As long as you…  
\- Oh, Master, darling! You are so sweet!  
She peppered him with kisses, as usual. He smiled. It was better than having her find out that he wasn't in the North Pole on her own and making things worse.  
The elevator doors opened and Hawaiians and tourists saw a man being kissed all over his face by a woman in harem clothing.  
\- Jeannie!  
\- Yes, Master?  
\- We're at the lobby… – he whispered.  
\- Oh!  
\- Excuse us…  
They got away from the other tourists.  
\- I'll tell you what: you go to the beach and stay with Roger there and I'll meet you in a few minutes. OK?  
\- Ok, Master!  
\- Jeannie, uh…  
\- What?  
\- Your clothes…  
\- Oh!  
She saw a woman with a flowery dress, a hat and sunglasses, carrying a huge bag. She blinked and a similar outfit appeared on herself.  
\- This will do!


	2. Chapter 2

She went to the beach and saw Major Healey there, wearing a flowery shirt, Bermuda shorts and a straw hat. The picture of a tourist.  
\- Major Healey?  
\- Yes? – he looked at her – Oh, hi!...  
\- Hello! – she sat down next to him.  
\- Listen, if you're not busy, we can have lunch later…  
\- What?  
\- Or perhaps dinner…  
\- Huh?  
\- Maybe tomorrow!  
\- Major Healey, what are you talking about?  
\- And you know who I am! Isn't this perfect?  
\- Of course I know who you are!  
\- I see that my fame has preceded me! Oh, well…  
\- Major Healey. I came here to be with my master – said Jeannie, taking off her hat and glasses – but you are welcome to join us!  
\- Ohh! Jeannie! It's you! Sorry, I thought you were a… um… fan.  
\- Well, consider me one of your fans!  
\- I… can't…  
\- Why not?  
He was just about to explain to her why she couldn't be one of his fans when they heard a woman ask:  
\- Excuse me, aren't you Roger Healey?  
\- Yes, that's me.  
\- Hey! – shouted the woman to a group of people nearby – It's really him!  
Major Healey's eyes lighted up when he saw the group. It consisted of four other women!  
\- Oh! You are right!  
\- I am free for lunch!  
\- I'm free for dinner!  
He was grinning foolishly. He already liked Hawaii, but now he was loving it! He was famous and all his fans were women! Beautiful women! Jeannie smiled at him. She decided to get with the game.  
\- Oh, wait a minute. You are THE Roger Healey? The astronaut?  
\- Jeannie…  
\- And you learned my name! Can I have your autograph?  
\- What?  
\- Please!  
\- Uh… sure! – He understood what she did there. It would only make the other women want him more! – Here you go, Miss Jeannie.  
\- Oh, thank you so very much! I shall treasure it forever!  
\- Don't overdo it. – he whispered to her.  
\- Oh! Right.  
\- Oh, can I have one too?  
\- Yeah, and me!  
The women surrounded him. He was in Heaven.  
\- Calm down, ladies, there's enough Roger Healey for everyone!  
He got up, walked away and the women followed him. He waved goodbye to Jeannie and she waved back.  
She was giggling at that whole scene when she saw a familiar face.  
\- Major Healey, did you… oh, where is he?  
\- Dr. Bellows!  
\- Yes? Do I know you, miss?  
\- Uh… no… I am a fan of yours.  
\- A fan?!  
\- Yes! Do you not take care of NASA's astronauts?  
\- Yes, but…  
She just smiled at him. Jeannie wasn't lying. She was fond of Dr. Bellows and felt somewhat sorry for all the things she and her master put the man through.  
\- Can I have your autograph?  
\- Autograph?  
\- Yes! To Jeannie. – she handed him a pen and a piece of paper and he took them.  
\- Sure, uh… "to… Jeannie… Alfred E. Bellows." – he wrote – Here, miss.  
\- Oh, thank you!  
\- Have you seen Major Healey? He was here just a moment ago.  
\- Uh, yes! He went that way – she pointed – with his fans.  
\- Fans?!  
\- Yes!  
\- Oh, I had something important to tell him. Oh, well, it can wait. Thank you, miss.  
\- You are welcome, doctor!  
He left and she sat back down, looking at the people having fun in the water. She didn't even notice a man approaching her.  
\- Hello!  
\- Hello!  
\- Mind if I sit here?  
\- Oh, no, go ahead!  
\- I'm Michael. What's your name?  
\- Jeannie.  
\- Nice to meet you, Jeannie!  
\- Uh… likewise.  
\- Boy, it's hot! Would you like to have some ice-cream?  
\- Uh…  
\- Yeah, Jeannie, that's a good idea. Let's have ice-cream. – Major Nelson came by and he didn't like that scene one bit.  
\- Master!


End file.
